


The Moon & The Stars Are Nothing Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, kino is aged down, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jo jinho has a little brother to take care of.he'll do anything for him.





	1. Chapter 1

jinho returned to his house at exactly 11:28 pm.

he knew this because the phone he managed to steal buzzed, alerting him of the previous owner's dinner party tomorrow at 7.

jinho made a mental note to see if he could sneak in.

even though the thought of having stole a phone made jinho a bit more disappointed in himself, he was sure the owner wouldn't miss it as the owner drove a foreign car and had many phones at his disposal.

if anything, jinho was doing him a favor.

jinho walked into the house and yelled "hyunggu! i'm back!"

jinho lived in a small old house on a forgotten area close enough to seoul to walk there, but far enough for people to not care to see if two kids lived there.

jinho lived with his younger brother hyunggu, a kid barely at 7 years old.

jinho set down the grocery bags and called out again, "hyunggu, where are you?"

he heard footsteps running and in no time hyunggu's small face was looking up at him.

hyunggu coughed several times when he came to a stop and at jinho's worried expression said "don't worry hyung, i'm fine. what did you bring?"

"i brought some vegetables and bread." jinho said. "the milk was too expensive so i guess we're going another week without it. sorry, hyunggu."

hyunggu smiled big and said "that's okay, hyung! at least we've got food to eat."

jinho smiled at his cheery attitude but he knew hyunggu was just as distraught as he was.

after their parents died and with no relatives to care for them, jinho thought the best thing was for him to take care of hyunggu all on his own.

this lead him to dropout of school to get a full time job. when the landlord finally kicked them out of their old house, they were alone and scared to death.

for three years they lived in this house where the landlord was an old man who gave zero fucks that two kids lived there, as long as jinho paid the rent.

since hyunggu wasn't old enough to go to school when their parents died, jinho had to resort to teaching hyunggu himself.

with books he managed to buy he taught hyunggu how to read, write and count. jinho knew damn well that hyunggu wasn't going to get good education and that's what hurt jinho the most.

jinho worked hard at his job of waiting tables but that still didn't get him enough.

he would never _ever_ tell hyunggu, but jinho also did some jobs that weren't exactly legal.

but that got him enough money to maintain the house and feed hyunggu and himself twice a day.

"alright hyunggu, bring me that workbook to check lessons 16 & 17." jinho said.

hyunggu nodded and with a carrot in his mouth, he went off to get the book.

sure that hyunggu wouldn't appear for another 30 seconds, jinho quickly crushed up a motrin tablet and mixed in to hyunggu's water bottle.

even though the kid was 7, hyunggu knew the situation. this lead him to hide whenever he was sick and refuse to take any medicine, demanding jinho to go get his money back.

when hyunggu came back he let out another series of coughs and quickly drank his water.

jinho smiled a little, hoping the crushed pill would relieve his cold.

-

at 1 am, after he had sent hyunggu to bed, he walked into the streets of seoul.

jinho walked all the way to the richest neighborhood and stalked near a particular house.

his client this time was a 47 year old woman who wanted revenge on her ex-husband who had cheated.

jinho's job was simple. people got him to steal things or to deface property, nothing too serious.

the woman wanted jinho to mess up her ex's girlfriend's car and after he took pictures of it properly defaced,she would pay jinho well.

jinho did the deed and at 2:40 am he returned to his house $350 richer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"okay hyunggu, i'm going out, so if there's an emergency, go to that bakery next to the nearest park and use the phone there to call this number. only if it's an extreme emergency, got it?" jinho carefully explained to hyunggu.

hyunggu nodded and took the slip of paper with the number on it.

"yes,hyung. i love you and be safe." hyunggu said snacking on an orange.

jinho gave hyunggu a small hug and repeated the phrase "i love you and be safe."

anytime jinho went anywhere that's what they said to each other.

as jinho walked out, he checked the adress where the party would be held. he sighed when he recognized where it was.

jinho hoped that he wouldn't stick out either as under dressed or over dressed.

he had some black jeans on with a white button-up and a black tuxedo that was his dad's.

jinho had even gone far enough to style his hair well.

jinho knew it was going to be a rich people party so there would obviously be fat wallets waiting to be stolen.

more worries came to jinho as he neared the place, _"will there be young people there?","oh god, what if there's a list?","what if someone catches me?"_ and the list went on.

at almost 18 years old, jinho was quite short and had a sort of baby face so he looked more like a 15 year old.

jinho saw people walking into an expensive looking apartment complex and he guessed he was at the right place.

he saw a cluster of high school age kids in suits and dresses walking towards the building and he walked a bit behind them,that way he wouldn't look suspicious but also wouldn't alarm the kids.

thankfully there wasn't anyone taking names at the door and jinho was relieved.

jinho looked around and saw that everyone was headed towards the back.

he followed the crowd and walked out into the back garden which was decorated with lights and other sparkling ornaments.

it was breathtaking for jinho who had never seen so much electricity being wasted.

there were tables stacked with food and desserts,and in the guest table areas there were women adorned with jewelery and expensive bags.

jinho noticed that there were many balloons  
and there was a table nearly overflowing with wrapped gifts.

then it clicked- this wasn't just any dinner party, it was someone's birthday party.

it didn't take long to find out whose birthday it was,as there was a giant banner that read, _"happy birthday, yang hongseok!"_

jinho started grabbing food and ate quickly, savoring it, as he hadn't had a proper meal in the longest time.

jinho stuck near the group of kids so no one would question his existence, and with his two years of experience, he snatched anything that looked valuable without being noticed.

soon everyone began dancing to music,and this gave jinho the chance to look at the unattended bags and take things swiftly.

at one point,everyone began singing "happy birthday" and caught up in the moment, jinho began singing along.

this made the people around him compliment his voice and a very attractive boy even told him that he had "a voice like honey".

jinho felt proud that his voice recieved praise yet he scolded himself for bringing attention to himself.

at almost 9 pm, the party was still in full swing but jinho felt that he had taken enough money and jewelery to get hyunggu and him good meals for the next 3 months.

as jinho was getting ready to leave, someone bumped into him, spilling the juice they had been drinking.

jinho looked down at his soiled shirt, unsure what to do or say.

"oh my god, i'm so fucking sorry, i'm such a klutz, jesus, oh god." a voice said.

jinho looked up and saw a tall boy who was slightly tanned and was in a white suit.

he was gorgeous.

"oh that's fine,it was an accident so it's okay, really." jinho replied not taking his eyes off the boy.

though he was clearly taller than jinho, he had to be younger.

"no, no i'm sorry...here come with me." the boy said taking jinho's arm and leading him into the building.

the boy lead them into the elevator and pressed a button that would take them to floor 8.

the boy turned to look at jinho, and jinho tensed, afraid he wouldn't recognize him as a guest he invited.

"hey, i've never seen you before who are you here with?" the boy asked, no noticable emotion in his voice.

jinho began to panic slightly. he thought of different ways of telling the boy how he had got there when he suddenly remembered hearing a kid call out, "hey shinwon come over here!"

"i-i'm here with shinwon.." jinho stuttered out.

"ah! so you're here with shinwon-ie...tell me, are you his newest boyfriend?" the boy asked.

"oh no no no! he just asked if i wanted to come along and i said yes" jinho said.

the elevator dinged and they got off and the boy lead them to apartment #109.

before the boy opened the door he held out his hand for jinho to shake.

"since you're just a plus-one you probably don't know me so...hello! i'm yang hongseok, nice to meet you." he said smiling big.

so this was yang hongseok.

"oh! i'm...jin...hyung..." jinho said not wanting to reveal his real name.

"hi, jin! how old are you, you don't look old enough to be my hyung?" hongseok asked.

 _'he thinks i was stating that i was his hyung,oh god he's cute.'_ jinho thought. "i'm 17, turning 18 on the 17th." jinho replied.

hongseok's eyes lit up. "we have the same birthday!" seeing the confused look on jinho's face, he added "i'm celebrating my birthday today because i'm going on a vacation on the week of the 17th. but wow, i guess you are my hyung since i'm turning 16."

"wow, you're really tall for being only 16." jinho noted.

as hongseok opened the door to his apartment, he said "and you're kinda short for being 18."

hongseok lead him to his room and jinho almost fell backwards at the size of the place. the living room alone was probably bigger than his entire house.

hongseok told jinho to take a seat on his bed and he looked through his drawers and took out a light blue sweater with pink roses on it.

"here, wear this. again, i'm so sorry that i spilled my drink on you." hongseok said handing jinho the sweater.

"it's alright...where's the bathroom so i can change?" jinho asked.

"just change here." hongseok said.

at jinho's shocked face, hongseok laughed a little and said "that door next to my desk is a bathroom, you can use it."

"thank you..." jinho said walking into the bathroom.

while jinho wiped off the sticky juice from his chest and as he put the sweater on, he noticed it was a little too big on him.

when jinho walked out, hongseok looked up from his phone and his mouth formed a little "o".

"wow hyung, you look really...cute." hongseok said.

"hey, we just met!" jinho said jokingly, crossing his arms.

"you're right, can i get your number?" hongseok asked boldly.

jinho tensed again. he wasn't sure if he should give him his number, since he had stolen the phone.

"uh, yeah sure.." jinho said, giving it to him.

 _'i shouldn't do this, but i shouldn't have come to this party, so i'm in too deep now.'_ he thought.

"alright, you're now 'cute hyung' in my phone! hope you're up at 3 am because that's when i text the most." hongseok said.

"don't worry, i'll be there anytime you text." jinho said with a wink.

right as he said that, the phone rang.

jinho froze.

it couldn't be hyunggu. it isn't hyunggu.

"aren't you gonna answer?" hongseok asked

"yeah..i just....yeah." jinho said answering.  
"hello?"

"jinho! your brother came in and he was burning up with a fever!" said ms. jang, the owner of the bakery. "he came in complaining that it was too hot and he passed out. i'm taking him to the hospital so meet me there!" she said frantically.

"yes, i'll be there! thank you." jinho said quickly hanging up.

"is everything okay, hyung?" hongseok asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"yeah,everything's...no. it's not okay. my younger brother is in the hospital and i have to go, thank you for the sweater." jinho said, already halfway out the door.

"i'll go with you, jin hyung." hongseok said.

jinho didn't want to argue so they both left the apartment complex and quickly walked to the hospital, which wasn't very far.

 _'stupid. i'm so stupid. i knew hyunggu was sick i shouldn't have left him.'_ jinho thought to himself.

as jinho hurried to the hospital, hongseok caught a glimpse of a watch in jinho's back pocket.

as hongseok walked closer to jinho, he immediately recognized it as hyojong's watch.

hongseok stopped and looked at jinho for a second. he noticed buldges in his pockets that oddly resembled jewelery pieces.

"hey, are you coming or what?" asked jinho, clearly annoyed.

"yeah, i'll be there you go to your brother." hongseok replied.

the boy hongseok had spilled his juice on seemed sweet, but the stolen items said something else to hongseok.


	3. Chapter 3

hongseok stood near the bed where jinho's brother lay.

jinho was sat next to his brother, whispering softly to him.

according to the doctor, his brother wasn't in any critical condition but he had a bad cold on top of being quite malnourished, which had caused him to faint.

jinho looked at his brother, completely angry at himself for letting this happen to little hyunggu.

the doctor advised jinho to let hyunggu stay overnight and he could be discharged the next afternoon.

"thank you for being here hongseok. i'll stay here with hyunggu so you can go back home now." jinho said, barely looking up at hongseok.

"can i talk to you outside?" hongseok asked suddenly.

this made jinho look up at hongseok, and hongseok could see that he had been crying.

"okay." was all he replied with.

it was pretty cold for an april night, and as they walked around the building, they didn't say anything and looked up at the sky spotted with stars.

they sat on a bench and hongseok turned to look at jinho.

hongseok thought he looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight.

finally, jinho spoke up "so, what did you have to say to me?"

hongseok let out a small sigh before speaking.

"listen jin, if that's even your name, i think you're great. i look at you, and i get this fuzzy feeling...something i haven't felt in a while." jinho looked at hongseok, slightly puzzled at the statement.

"i really want to get to know you. so let me start by asking, why do you have a stolen watch in your pocket?" hongseok asked, his voice full of curiosity, and less angry than he should've been.

jinho's eyes went wide. _"hongseok isn't stupid. i shouldn't have gone to that dumbass party."_

jinho let out a frustrated sigh, and he began, "my name is jo jinho, so i didn't 100% lie to you about my name. i don't know who the hell shinwon is i just overheard his name and told you that he invited me. that kid inside is my younger brother, hyunggu. our parents died 3 years ago, and i had no fucking clue what to do. none of our relatives wanted to take us in so i did what i had to. i dropped out of school and took up 2 different jobs. recently, one place that i was working at shut down, so i was desperate for money. i began doing...sketchy jobs. i deface things for people. i steal things for people. i do things that people don't want to do. but i do it for money. i stole someone's phone, and it happened to have an invitation to your party. i knew rich people were going to be there so i took the opportunity..." jinho let out the tears he was holding back. "i steal things. i'm a criminal. i say i do these things to keep hyunggu safe but right now he's in the hospital because of me. i'm an awful person, and an even more awful brother. i'm so sorry." he said. jinho wasn't exactly sure who that apology was for. it could've been for hongseok but it was also for hyunggu. it was for all the people he's hurt. it was for himself.

suddenly, hongseok threw his arms around jinho.

they stayed like that for a while, not saying a word.

hongseok looked straight at jinho and took jinho's hands in his own.

"jinho hyung, i want to help you. i want to help you get hyunggu a better place to live. i want you to complete your dreams. i may be basically a kid, but i really want to help you." hongseok said. "please let me."

"hongseok, i don't know-" jinho began but was cut off by hongseok's soft lips.

jinho was surprised but eventually eased into the kiss.

when hongseok pulled back he couldn't help but notice how beautiful jinho looked.

jinho let out a sigh. "okay. i'll accept your help."

hongseok smiled big and once again put his arms around the smaller one.

he leaned in to jinho's ear and whispered something that was barely audible, even to jinho.

"i think i love you, hyung."

-

_**3 years later** _

jinho waited patiently outside the school.

finally, he caught a glimpse of hyunggu and went to go recieve him.

"hyung! hyung! i learned new vocabulary today!" hyunggu said with more enthusiasm jinho had ever seen on any other kid.

"really? that's great!" jinho said hugging his brother.

having missed out on a few years of proper school had really hurt hyunggu, but with good tutoring and hyunggu's fast learning skills, he was currently at the top of his class.

when they got to their apartment, jinho got a text from his boyfriend.

 **from: hongseok <3**  
_hey hyung! today's your day off so i was wondering if you wanted to get dinner and watch a movie or something? love you!_

**from: cute hyung (๑´ڡ`๑)**  
_of course! pick me up at 5:30 <3_

jinho smiled fondly at the text. jinho led hyunggu inside and began preparing him a snack.

"hyung! you know that kid that moved here from japan that i told you about?" jinho nodded. "well, he invited wooseok and me for a sleepover today, so can i go?" hyunggu asked, pouting his lips slightly.

jinho rolled his eyes, "alright hyunggu, you can go only if you finish your homework before hongseok gets here."

hyunggu's eyes lit up and in a matter of seconds hyunggu was concentrating hard while reading a textbook and taking notes.

jinho smiled and placed a glass of water and a sandwich near hyunggu.

jinho would be eternally grateful for yang hongseok.

after exposing himself to hongseok, hongseok told his parents about jinho's situation and they were kind enough to buy jinho and hyunggu a good sized apartment, and they paid for hyunggu's tutors which allowed hyunggu to go to a good school. they had also found a great paying job for jinho as a vocal teacher at a music academy where one of hongseok's cousins studied at.

soon enough, hyunggu called jinho over.

"i'm done!" he exclaimed just as there was a knock on the door.

as jinho walked to the door he turned to hyunggu "wow hyunggu, your hongseok sense has really improved recently."

hyunggu stuck out his tongue, "how can it not, since he spends nearly every breathing second with us."

jinho laughed and led hongseok to the kitchen where he ruffled hyunggu's hair.

"hongseok hyung!" hyunggu said slightly annoyed, trying to fix his hair.

"oh hongseok, hyunggu had a date and now you messed up his hair." jinho said teasing his brother.

"damn hyunggu, you're starting early." hongseok replied with a laugh.

"i'm not going on any date! i'm just hanging out with some friends tonight." hyunggu said defensively.

"that wooseok kid is really cute, though." jinho whispered to hongseok.

with a laugh they all ate a snack, and when hyunggu had finished gathering some clothes and other stuff, they dropped him off at yuto's house.

the three kids ran around for a while before going inside, waving at hongseok and jinho.

jinho and hongseok ate dinner at a nice restaurant, and while hongseok ate jinho couldn't help but stare at him.

"what is it, hyung?" hongseok said with a mouthful of meat.

jinho laughed, "oh, nothing. i just can't believe my life turned around so much. i'm really grateful that you spilled fruit punch on me."

hongseok smiled, "honestly, me too hyung."

after their dinner, they decided to ditch the movie idea and instead walked around the city.

as they were walking, jinho got on his tip-toes and whispered into hongseok's ear.

"i love you, hongseok."

he planted a small kiss on his cheek, and laughed at hongseok's startled look.

hongseok looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight, and in jinho's opinion, he shone brighter than the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh hope u liked this but if u didnt i dont blame u fam.  
> the title still doesnt rly have anything to with this story but their cover inspired me so.......deal with it uwuwu
> 
> thx for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> uh the title really has nothing to do with the events so i might change it lol   
> tbh idk how this is gon end so forgiv me pls  
> sry for sloppy writing i jus suc >:(


End file.
